broken
by broken heart beat
Summary: yea


Atalina wiped a tear from her eye as the car pulled away. It killed her to see him standing there, eyes down…heart breaking. She knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life, and she would never forgive herself.

♥♥♥

Atalina stepped out of the car and straightened her cami, flattened out her long brown hair, and adjusted her jeans. She turned around and watched hopelessly as her mum pulled away. She hated that she had to move, she missed her old school, her old friends, her old everything. She didn't understand why her mum couldn't just keep her old job and her dad…he just _had_ to quit. But it was too late to do anything now, she was starting school and, whether she liked it or not, she had to get to class.

Opening the doors Atalina smelled a rank, pungent stench, the halls were littered and there were kids everywhere. _High School…_she thought to herself rolling her eyes. She walked down the halls looking for her room.

"5312…5313…5314…53—WHOA!" Atalina exclaimed, as she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry…" Came a soft shy voice from a tall red haired boy in glasses.

"It's okay" Atalina replied "but do you know where room…5321 is?"

"Yea, right down that hall" He said pointing down the hall.

"Okay, thanks!" Atalina said while walking away. _He's kind of cute_, she thought while finding a seat in class.

The next few days went by pretty slowly, Atalina was having an extremely hard time finding friends. It seemed like everyone already had made their own cliques and didn't intend on including anyone else. So she sat alone at lunch and was quiet through all of her classes, and when she got home she just sat on the couch.

About two weeks after her first day, Atalina woke up feeling…. different. She pulled on her pink polo and slid on some jeans, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. When she got to school some felt changed…sometime big was about to happen. She headed down the hall to her next class and thought she heard someone call her name, she spun around but didn't see anyone so she turned back to keep walking.

"OUCH" yelped a voice.

"Oh…sorry…not again" Atalina said, she looked up and saw two clear gray eyes surrounded by thick blonde hair. "Wow…" she whispered.

"It's okay it's my fault, I wasn't looking" He answered in a kind voice, "hey, aren't you new here?"

"Uh, yea, I started here a couple weeks ago"

"Really, that long? Wow, so how you've been doing?" He said beginning to walk down the hall.

"Yea haven't really met anyone, by the way, my name's Atalina"

"I'm Blake, and good news, now you've met someone" He told her, and slipped into his classroom.

Atalina spent the rest of the day dreaming about the angel she met in the hallway. Her notebooks soon filled with little hearts inclosing the name 'Blake'. She couldn't wait until after school when she could look for him. Finally the last bell rung and she ran out of class and backtracked to where they met. She leaned against a locker in hopes that he would walk by her and they could talk.

She waited and waited and just as she began to leave she heard a voice. She spun around flashing a wide smile, but then she saw it was the redheaded boy from the first day of school.

"Hey, you left your book" He said handing it to her.

"Oh thanks uh…" Atalina stopped to think of his name.

"Rayne"

"Oh, thanks, my names Atalina" she said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" he said awkwardly shaking her it as if he'd never done it before.

"Well, I gotta, thanks for my book" Atalina said and turned to walk down the halls. She laughed to herself at the awkward situation.

Atalina pushed open the school doors and hopped down the steps and starting towards the route home and all of the sudden Blake jumped out from behind a tree into her path.

"BOO!" he yelled.

"Ahhh!!!!" She screeched falling backwards.

"Haha, got cha!" Blake said reaching out a hand to help her up.

"I am soooo gonna kill you!" Atalina joked grabbing his hand.

"So, what took you so long, I was waiting by the stairs but you never came."

"What I walk into you and now I have to meet you on the stairs?"

"Wouldn't hurt" Blake said jokingly "Wanna hang out? I can introduce you to some of my friends, were meeting at the Pouy."

"Cool, sounds fun…could you give me a ride?"

"Alright sure my cars over here"

Atalina walked over to his red convertible and open the door and got in. She couldn't believe how nice it was. She looked over at Blake and he just smiled. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it fly behind here.

Atalina rushed into the house holding back tears. Blake was amazing but his 'friends' treated her like a piece of trash. She hated them and they hated her, so she lied down in her bed and closed her eyes.

The next day she decided to wear something…different. She pulled out a black shirt and put on some cargo pants, she slathered on eyeliner and put on a wristband. She liked the look it was different and unique.

She walked into the school, followed by many eyes. Atalina went her usual way to class and went through the lonely day as normal. But then at lunch something great happened. Atalina decided she didn't want to sit alone, so she picked up her tray and walked over to a table of the 'weird' kids.

"Hi" she said, "I'm Atalina, would you mind if I sat here?"

"Nah, we don't care" said a girl with dark make up red hair, fishnet gloves, and black shirt and pants.

"Thanks, what's your name?" she said as she sat down.

"Mercer"

"Good to meet you"

"Yep" she said

Atalina smiled to herself as she realized she finally found a place to be. And maybe even a new friend.

♥♥♥

As days went on Atalina became better friends with Mercer and her clique and she became much closer to Blake, he'd even asked her out a few time.


End file.
